US 2006/0122587 A1 discloses an apparatus for the evaluation of tissue ablation. The apparatus comprises a broadband light and/or laser light illumination source that delivers light to a site where a lesion is being formed. Scattered light is collected from the ablated tissue and evaluated to obtain qualitative information regarding the newly formed lesion. In particular, the collected light is translated into electrical signals and the electrical signals are provided to a computer for generating a graphical display or other information regarding parameters of the lesion such as lesion formation, depth of penetration of the lesion, cross-sectional area of the lesion in the tissue, formation of char during the ablation, recognition of char from non-charred tissue, et cetera.